


One last time

by Myrmidon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidon/pseuds/Myrmidon
Summary: The story starts with the end of the third season.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Bryan so much from the season four and I hope he will somehow return in season five (sadly, I doubt it…)!  
> So, here is my season four with Bryan in it! Enjoy!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you like it!

 

Polis. Even in his boldest dreams Bryan couldn’t imagine such a huge town exists on Earth, especially full of people. Sadly they didn’t come for a trip now and they have no good chances to leave this place in safe.

Now he was standing in the throne room, with Nathan on his side and they were waiting for the people controlled by A.L.I.E. Most of them were their friends or family members.

He was still shivering, probably his fever hadn’t gone yet, no matter what kind of medicine Abby gave him. His forehead was sweating, the sweatdrops bothered his eyes. With his gloved hand he wiped his forehead, making his face dirty with it.

When they heard the rumble of the door they looked at each other, nodded and got ready for the fight. They couldn’t cause deadly injuries to anyone, since the people controlled by A.L.I.E. weren’t sane, so they had to fight with pure hands. Only a few of them, against hundreds of people, people who couldn’t feel anything. Their only hope is Clarke.

 

More of them were coming and Bryan fell on the floor. Nathan saved him. And then it was over.

They didn’t attack anymore. Instead of that they looked around with confused gaze, suddenly faced with their acts. Nathan leaned on Bryan’s shoulder exhausted.

 

A bit later Bryan was finding himself on the well-worn sofa. He didn’t really know when and how did he get there. His last memory was that Octavia stabbed Pike. The guy who kept him alive in the icy desert for months.  When they lost a companion every single day.

He felt the cold touch of Nathan’s hand on his sweaty forehead. Like from afar someone asked something but he couldn’t understand the words. 

„Bry.” Nathan leaned closer and slapped his face a little. „How do you feel?” 

Worry was visible on his face.

„W… What happened?” he hardly asked. 

„You fainted.”

Bryan looked up and saw how Jackson removed the bloody bandage from his leg. He put something on the wound and he felt the pain spreaded in his body. He grabbed Nathan’s hand. „How long it lasts?” Nathan asked Jackson.

„I’m almost done.” Jackson changed the bandage around the wound. „It’s ready.”

He stood up and patted Nathan’s shoulder, Nathan quietly thanked him for taking care of the leg of his boyfriend. 

Nathan swept some sweaty strands from his forehead. He fell asleep. In his dream he was on the Ark. Pike was there as well, but he didn’t remember more when he woke up. It was a sad dream, that’s all he knew.

When he woke up he was in the back of a truck. A warm blanket covered his body, his head was in Nathan’s lap.

„Morning!” Nathan happily welcomed him, eventually they won or something.

„Where are we going to?” He sleepily asked.

„Back to Arkadia. Apparently you can start to grow corn.” He leaned down with a smile to kiss Bryan.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! Enjoy! ^_^

They finally defeated A.L.I.E. With Nathan they returned to Arkadia. Bryan's injury still hurt and a deep cut ran through his back as well, so he was forced to rest.

Nathan was laying next to him in their bed. He sleepily reached for Bryan, pulling him a bit closer.

Bryan snuggled up to him, nuzzling his scent – he smelled like metal and gunpowder, the quick shower was useless and he also smelled a slight sweat, but it wasn't unpleasant for him. For him it was the scent of home, the scent of the love of his life.

His thoughts twirled around the future, their future together with Nathan. He saw the tiny cornfield as they grew bigger and bigger in the shining sun. He heared how the wind blew them, like they were singing in the summer night. Somehow, he felt it will never happen.

Nathan's voice broke the train of his thoughts.

„Why don't you sleep?” He sleepily muttered.

„I can't...”

„Your leg hurts?” Nathan got up, not leaving an opportunity for him to finish the sentence.

„A little, but it's not the reason. I'm thinking about the future... our future...”

Nathan stroked the cheek of his lover.

„You still look sad, did that make you feel that bad?”

„No, not at all... but...”

„Shall I help you to relax a bit?” He smirked.

Bryan rolled his eyes, but he caught Nathan's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him.

Then he started to kiss Bryan’s neck, lowering the kisses more and more to cover his body with them. Bryan released a choked moan as he reached his crotch.

Nathan licked his lips, from this sight Bryan threw his head back in the pillows and gripped the sheets as Nathan took his length in his mouth.

„Nate...” He panted.

His breathing got faster, raised his hips a little as he was getting closer to his climax.

„Not yet” Nathan looked up at him.

He felt Nathan's lips on the inner side of his thighs, then he slowly moved upper with his tongue and kisses, leaving red marks on the sensitive, soft skin. Bryan raised his head a bit to look down at his love – a slight smile was shown on Nathan's lips. He loudly moaned as he started to tease his nipples with his tongue and teeth.

„Na... te... I..”

Nathan just hummed as an answer, but he understood the hint and took the manhood of his lover in his mouth again.

It didn't take long time for Bryan to release himself.

Nathan crawled up next to him, took his hand in his, which gripped the sheets and kissed into his palm.

„Do you feel better?” He asked with a smile, not covering how satisfied he was.

Bryan just nodded exhausted, then snuggled up to Nathan's chest and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

In his sleep he was on the Ark again. He was still small and watched the tiny plants. He loved to watch them as they grew out of the ground and getting bigger and bigger. Now again, he was squatting next to them for hours and just watched them.

 

He woke up when someone knocked on the door loudly. He looked around, not really knowing where exactly he was now.

Nathan was fully dressed, standing in the room.

„A moment!” He yelled to the one standing at the door and threw his pants to Bryan. He waited until he got dressed and opened the door.

It was Bellamy.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly after Nathan’s and Bryan’s last scene in 04x02.

Back to Arkadia he got out of the car and slammed the door nervously. Nathan walked towards, but he didn’t want to talk to him now. But he didn’t give up and ran after him.

„Bry! Wait!” Nathan gripped his arm and turned him back to face with him. „You can’t leave me here like this.”

„Nate… it doesn’t work out like this…” Tears filled up Bryan’s eyes.

He felt how the grip of his lover softened on his arm, until it stopped when Nathan let him go.

„Why?” He quietly asked, almost whispering.

 „What?”

 „Tell me! Why?” He asked a bit louder. „Because I chose you from all those people? We could have save hundreds of people with that machine!"

„They used them as slaves! You should have stood next to me!” Bryan almost yelled. „It’s over.” His voice cracked.

„I love you.” Nathan said with the cutest puppy eyes Bryan has ever seen.

He barely could stand to get everything back and jump into Nathan’s arms. But lately they argued a lot and he got so disappointed.

„Sometimes it’s not enough. It’s over.” He said again, but his voice wasn’t that confident like for the first time.

He took a deep breath and walked away, Nathan was still standing there. He only realised he was still keeping back his breath, when he turned at the next corner and completely disappeared from the view of Nathan. He exhaled the air.

 

Arriving back into their room he fell on their bed. The return to the Farm Station’s ruins brought his long-time buried memories.

 

_He looked back at the Ark for one last time, tightening his seatbelt as they soon reached the aerospace of the Earth. The whole station started to shake._

_Something wasn’t okay._

_He perceived_ _it when he looked at Pike and he saw worry on his face. He’s never seen him this scared._

_Maybe they were falling to their death? It ran through his mind._

_His hands got pale from gripping the seatbelt. Riley was sitting next to him and looked at him worriedly. Bryan closed his eyes and waited for the crash, but it never happened. With a soft huff they arrived._

_When everyone realised they survived the fall they started to laugh loudly._

_Seatbelts were opened and the family members, friends rushed to each other, happily hugging each other in huge relief._

_Riley smiled at him, then he felt a heavy touch of a big palm on his shoulder._

_„Are you okay, son?” Pike asked as he leaned over him._

_„Y… yes, sir.” With shaking hands he opened the seatbelt._

_„We’re home.” The man gently smiled at him._

_He grinned. Finally he can meet with Nathan again, with the love of his life, after such a long time. The thought, that he taking him in his arms filled his heart with happiness. Though the despair was still living in his chest, what if Nathan isn’t alive anymore. Who knows what they had to face on the Earth in the meantime. He slightly shook his head to chase the thoughts away from his head._

_The sluice opened. They didn’t count with what they just saw._

_Not at all._

_They’re at the wrong place, he realised suddenly._

_Wherever he could see was covered with snow. Far away huge mountains stood up, their tip scratched the beautiful blue sky. As he stepped out the children already ran around and played in the snow. Laughing loudly, when a small snowball hit them._

_Then one of the kids collapsed. A long arrow pierced through the tiny body and the snow was covered with blood drops._

_Panic bursted out._

_„Grounders!” Pike shouted and immediately ran towards the children._

_The attackers face was painted with white patterns, same as their horses. Some of them were wearing masks._

_They looked dreadful._

_The arrows and spears killed the people one after another.  These people never learnt to fight, they were farmers, not soldiers. They had no chance against the grounders._

_The screams and shouts filled up the air. As fast as they came the attackers were gone. Many people were laying in the snow, all dead, some of them disappeared. They either ran to the wrong direction and got lost or the grounders took them with them._

_Where did_ _we end up? Bryan asked himself._

_Now he was sure Nathan was dead. Who could survive this? So far he thought the Earth is a romantic place, where they can live happily. But he was wrong._

_They all were wrong._

_With the lead of Pike they found a place they could stay. At least until they will unite with the others. They hunted animals to have warm clothes. They killed grounders to be in safe. They were always hungry, cold and in fear._

_Days passed and their number decreased. One day Riley disappeared too._

_Bryan was laying on the cold ground, wrapping the blanket around his body – which covered his legs up to the knee, if he pulled it up to his neck – and he tried to sleep._

_The nights were the worst. It was very cold, from outside they could hear the howls of the wolves and other animals. Sometimes he heard some kind of speaking as well. He was scared they’ll kill them in their sleeps._

_In his dream he was on the Ark again and for the first time he kissed the boy he loved._

_Next morning, for the first time they arrived, he woke up relaxed._


	4. IV.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up the sun has risen and quiet noises leaked into the small room. He sat up and surprisingly realised someone covered his with a thin blanket. He looked around immediately, but no one was there. Carefully stepped on the ground, his legs were numb from the boots he was wearing, because he didn’t take them off before he came back to the room.

As he got up a harsh pain pierced through his thigh, he hissed and cursed. At the small sink he washed his face and raised his head to look into the small, dirty mirror; his face was weary, his eyes red from crying. His hair was messy. All in all he looked horrible.

Outside the noise got louder, he heard cars, which meant only one thing, some of them are going somewhere.

He straightened his clothes and slid his fingers through his hair and walked to the backyard.

 

Outside the vehicles were prepared already.

Nathan was there too. He was packing bags in the back of the car.

„Nate!” Bryan walked there, limping. 

„Bry?” Nathan looked down at him from the car, then he jumped to the ground.

„What happened? Where are you going?”

„To the island, to Becca’s labor… according to the smarts, it’s possible not all of us will die.” He smiled faintly.

He reached out to smooth a strand from his forehead, but Bryan stepped back, avoiding him to touch him. Nathan’s arm fell down, sadness and disappointment reflected on his face.

 „Bry, I…”

„Nathan, we’re leaving!” Raven shouted before she got into the car.

„May we meet again!” Bryan said.

„May we meet again!”

Bryan stepped back.

Nathan turned around and sat in the car.

There was no hug, kiss but not even a handshaking.

He hoped nothing is going to happen with Nathan and when he comes back they can talk over this again. But for now disappointment was living in his heart vividly.

Because he could have let those people die! Though it’s possible now all of them are going to die. He followed his heart, while Nathan would have listened to his brain. He always loved this in him, that he wasn’t controlled by his feelings, but now he really wanted him to be his side. Beside that, he has known those people in his whole life, he had to save them, even if it came out as a bad decision later.

 

In the backyard he took a look at the plants he planted not too long ago, they grew slowly under the tiny greenhouses. Now it also seemed waste of time, since everything will die on the Earth soon.

He heard steps from behind.

„You know he really loves you.”

„I know… but it’s really hard…” He replied quietly, still kneeling in the front of the greenhouse in the mug. The man knelt down next to him.

„Don’t wait for too long with the forgiveness.”

Bryan looked up at the man. 

David Miller was always kind with him and never negated his relationship with his son. He was the only one now he could share his mind with, considering everyone had their own problems now.

„But…” he started.

„You know you can’t be mad at him forever. And not because the end of the world is near.” The man smiled, at these rare moments it was visible how much he looked like his son. The voice of David Miller was calming for Bryan, it made him see the things brighter around him. „Thank you.” He slightly smiled at the man.

„No problem.” He patter his shoulder and walked away.

 

From afar he could hear the sound of the loudspeaker, like someone would have read names. Bryan stood up and walked closer to source of the voice. Monty was reading something, using the radio of the vehicle.

Abby Griffin, Eric Jackson… and so on. He couldn’t reach the end of the list, because Clarke prevented him to do it, though it was obvious if everything goes wrong, as a final solution only the people on the list will be able to survive the apocalypse.

Bryan walked out of the crowd, straight to the office of the chancellor. He was standing at the door, waiting until Clarke returned.

„Can we talk?” He asked from the upset woman.

Clarke nodded and let Bryan enter in the office first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go! ^_^


	5. V.

Days passed. Their chance to survive decreased day by day. Bryan eventually left the guard. He didn’t talk to anyone all day long, didn’t look for anyone’s company. He didn’t talk to Nathan either since he went to the island, though David Miller stayed in contact with his son, so from him he heard some things about Nate. No matter what he was doing he felt like the man keeping an eye on him. As their situation got worse his mood got worse as well. He couldn’t think about anything else than what he couldn’t do in his life yet, what bad decisions he made, which he can’t fix anymore.

 

First Arkadia burnt down, then the nature turned against them as well. Black rain has fallen. Their number decreased. They split up. One group decided to give up on the fight and live for the pleasures in the rest of their lives. He bitterly thought about it knowing some of them were saved from the Ice Nation. Who were the reason why he eventually broke up with Nathan. Seeing this made him admit it was a huge mistake.

 

The command to everyone to pack their things arrived suddenly. No one knew why and where they’re going. There were rumors about Jaha finding the bunker he was looking for. Bryan packed his clothes and then he looked around in the tiny room. A bed for two, a desk and a chair, that’s all. On the chair Nathan’s black sweater was laying. He walked to the chair, stroked the soft sweater, then after a short hesitation he grabbed it and put in his bag. He looked back one last time, then he closed the door.

For the last time.

 

Sitting in the car he looked back at Arkadia: the small green houses were still standing in the muddy court. Which plants weren’t covered died, when the black rain arrived. So now all the work seemed useless.

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the days he spent there. There were good and bad ones as well. Memories of the past were dancing in the front of his tearful eyes, as they drove through the huge gate.

 

_He hasn’t seen his lover for months. In the icy mountains they tried to survive one day after another, when Pike announced they found them and soon they’ll reunite with the others. Finally there was some hope._

_Bryan couldn’t wait for them to arrive. He got out of the car and saw Arkadia._

_Then he saw Nathan, he never thought they’ll meet again, but he was standing there in his uniform, with an assault rifle on his shoulder. Bryan was standing there, his legs couldn’t move. Nathan was running towards him and as he arrived he hugged him tightly. Bryan breathed in the scent of his lover, he snuggled up into the hug._

_„I missed you.” He said, struggling with tears._

_„I missed you too.” Nathan replied, slightly pulling back from Bryan to look into his eyes._

_He stroked his lips with his thumb, leaned down and kissed him softly. As if eternity had passed since he could feel his lips on his, the hand of his lover, as he pulled him closer by his waist._

From his memories a gentle touch woke him up.

„We arrived.” David Miller said, who was sitting next to him in the car.

Polis. When they came here for the last time they thought the peace was coming.

 

Bryan was standing one of the bunker’s room which belonged to the farn station. He still couldn’t meet with Nathan, though he knew he was somewhere near.

The room was full of beds, plus some chairs and nothing else. It was dark and cold.

He put his bag down, which contained his clothes only. These were his only personal stuffs. Now he wished they wouldn’t have came here, but stayed on the Ark, because even the Ark was better than to be here. Soon everything will die, everything on the Earth, every single flowers, trees and living creatures, who weren’t under the ground surrounded by a thick wall. He heard a silent noise from behind. Before he could turn around a familiar hand touched his shoulder.

„Na…” He couldn’t say more before he felt Nathan’s lips on his, kissing him.

With one gloved hand he held Bryan’s neck, with the other he pulled Bryan closer by the waist.

First he wanted to resist, but then he gave in to the kiss, the familiar feeling as the other’s lips pressed on his. Nathan pushed him closer and closer to a bed, as Bryan’s legs crashed into the bed he broke the kiss, but only until he pushed him down on the bed and knelt down next to him, continuing what he started.  He pulled down the zipper of Bryan’s red sweater and slowly slid down on his shoulders. Then he unbuttoned his pants, tugging it down until it stuck in his shoes.  He took his shoes off after this, they landed on the floor one by one. He gripped his shirt and pulled it down, tossing it on the floor, next to his other clothes. 

Bryan was laying on the bed, Nathan was kneeling between his spreaded legs, pulling his gloves down with his teeth. Bryan looked up at his lover, surprisingly realized how much he changed. Though only a few days have passed. His beard grew, his gaze toughened.

He closed his eyes. He felt the caress of the familiar hands on his chest, the touch of the soft lips. He felt Nathan’s breathing on the inner side of his thigh, the grip of the cold hands on his hips as he pulled his body upper a bit.

In the arms of his lover he felt alive.

When Nathan slowly entered he released a choked moan. His arms were wrapped around Nathan’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him while he started to move slowly.

In the cold room their warm breathing was visible, their gasps filled the air. Bryan squeezed Nathan’s jacket, trying to hold back his moans, not wanting anyone to hear them.

Later they were laying on the narrow bed exhausted when they heard noises from the door.  Nathan quickly got up, fixed his clothes and stood next to the bed, when some people stepped inside.

„I have to go now.” He told that to Bryan, who was still laying on the bed.

„Can we talk later?” Bryan asked, pulled the blanket upper on his naked chest.

„Of course!” He slightly smiled. „As the meeting is over and everyone settled down.”

He leaned down to give a quick kiss on Bryan’s lips, then he hurried out of the room.

 

He was standing on the stairs, seeing how Nathan tightly hugged Jackson. He squeezed the barrier as strong as his hand became pale. He pressed his lips together, he felt like hands clenched around his throat.

Were they just friends? He watched them, being totally confused. Thousands of questions came to his mind, without any answers.

Then Nathan looked up at the stairs, but then Bryan hid behind another man.

 

When the panic bursted during the name pulling he started to run to get close to Nathan. Someone used a smoke granade. He felt the ground slipped and his view got blurry, he tried to reach out to hold on something, but he couldn’t find anything. When he collapsed he was just one step away from his love, his arm almost reached him. One last time he looked at Nathan. He just realized what’s going to happen now. He just hoped Clarke will keep her word.

 

Later he woke up on the cold, wet ground. The sky burnt red, the sun floated like a fearful, dark orb. He tried to push himself up with shaking hands, looking around he saw many people around him, trying to regain their consciousness. Everyone looked around nervously, no one understood what happened.

They used the list. Everyone who wasn’t on it ended up here. Clarke kept her word and changed Bryan’s name to Nathan’s. As they talked about it.

Though that time it seemed they don’t have to use the list. He slowly got up, barely could stand on his feet. He started to walk along the dreary street, he heard people were wailing everywhere. It started to rain, each drops burnt his skin, even through the fabric of his clothes. He could take a few steps only before his legs gave up. He fell on his knees on the muddy ground, he felt the touch of a familiar hand, which held his narrow shoulder from behind. He looked up once one again and he saw the Ark glistered on the endless sky for one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
